The Lost Boys
by Colt in the Moon
Summary: What if people could actually, fly, stay young forever, and become detached from their shadows. based on PETER PAN. SOme characters are based on characters from HEROES. Enjoy


**The Lost Boys**

**By Tisroc Jeshurun**

**Neverland, sometime in the 1900's**

"Peter," said the Lost Boys," Do tell us the story of Cinderella"

"Yeah," Nibs said, "What happens after the ball."

"I can't," he said, "I haven't heard the ending yet, on Wendy can."

"We'll can you go ask her," they pleaded.

"Ok' he told them, "I'll go get Tink to take me."

**Tink's house**

Tink always enjoyed the company of Peter Pan. She remembers the day she first took him flying. He was so frightened, but also glad. But he still didn't remember that day.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Peter ran through the forest. He got a few cuts from twigs and such, but he barely noticed them. Finally he reached Tink's house.

Tink opened the door and saw peter, covered with mud.

"Tink, can you take me to London," he asked.

"Why?" she asked.

"The Lost boys want Wendy to tell them about Cinderella."

Tink almost said no. The last time, she had noticed Peter looking at that girl, and could almost picture the two of them kissing. But, this was Peter.

Then Peter asked her an unexpected question, "Tink, how do you fly?"

"I don't know," she told him," Whenever I fly I just feel very happy, maybe that's it."

Peter thought really hard about a happy moment. Suddenly Tink gasped. Peter opened his eyed and fell on his bottom. "Peter, you flew, I thought that only I could..." she said.

London 1900's

Wendy and her brothers John and Michael were all in a nice feign of sleep, waiting for their mother to exit the room. Then Wendy would begin her stories.

Peter and Tink stood outside on the windowsill, gazing in occasionally, and listening intently as Wendy finished the story of Cinderella.

Suddenly a great beast leapt at Peter. Peter gets so scared that he is reminded of a lost boy who was killed by Hook. Then an amazing thing happens, Peter's shadow detaches itself.

Tink quickly flies Peter to the roof where he lays unconscious, Tink decides to keep him there until he can get his shadow back. But while Peter is unconscious, Tink remembers a way that might wake him up, she kisses him.

Later that night, the dog was tied up in the backyard. It was now safe to get the shadow. He flies into the room and tries to catch the shadow but end up bumping his head on the foot of Wendy's bed, waking her up.

Wendy leans over the foot of her bed and sees Peter crying. "Boy," she asks," why are you crying?"

"I can't get my shadow back on." he tells her.

"I can help, I just learned how to sew, and maybe I can sew it back on for you."

A few minutes later, Wendy was sitting down with Peter and sewing his shadow back to his foot. Peter wasn't scared anymore.

The Lost Boys wanted Wendy to finish the story of Cinderella. She sat down in the house they had made and began to tell them.

"So, what part did you hear last?" she asked while remembering the last bit of the story.

"The Prince was fitting Cinderella for her glass shoe." shouted Pugsly.

Then Wendy began to recite a version of the story she knew. As she told it, Pugsly had his eyes closed, listening. Suddenly a woman, who looked like Wendy, and a man, who looked like Peter, were also in the room.

Wendy continued. It was normal for stuff like this to happen, especially around Pugsly. She continued with the story, just as the man put on the glass slipper, an old pirate wench burst into the room. The man got up quickly and thrust his sword through her heart, her body disappearing. He knelt again and this time there were no interruptions as he placed the glass slipper on Cinderella's foot.

***

It was a day since the story and all of them were playing out by the lagoon, rumored to be a home of mermaids. Then Peter told them all to be quiet and turned his ear to the sea.

A few second later, the children heard the sound of oars pulling a boat into the lagoon. They all scrambled and hid where they could, the lost boys on shore, while Peter and Wendy were on a rock in the lagoon, much closer to the boat. That was when they saw it.

"Who's that?" Wendy asked.

"That's Princess Tiger Lily," Peter told her, "princess of the Indian tribes."

"We've got to help her Peter," Wendy pleaded.

"Then be quiet."

"SMEEEEEE!" Peter roared as he suddenly leapt up onto the Rock, looking exactly like Capt. Hook, "What are you doing?"

"Leaving her here to drown when the tide comes in," he replied.

"Well, let her GOOO!" Peter yelled.

Smee too frightened to do anything else untied the bonds holding Princess Tiger Lily and let her slip into the water. All three of them watched as she swam away.

"SMEEEE!" echoed a much more distant voice.

"Yes Capt." he replied.

"Where is our prisoner?" he yelled.

"I let her go, just like you said."

"WHAAAAAT!?" Hook roared even causing waves to crash into the boat.

Wendy could see him now, Capt. James Hook. He had a dark look about him, and she couldn't see his eyes beneath the darkness of the evening and his hat.

As he got closer to the rock, he said, "It's Peter Pan no doubt, he's here, but where?"

The Tide was coming in faster now, if they didn't leave soon, they would be trapped on this tiny rock. Even in the darkness, Wendy saw Capt. Hook smile. "Well, well, we'll just wait here a few minutes and wait for him to show."

After a few minutes, the tide was so high they would be thrown on the rocks if they tried to swim for shore. "Let's go Smee." Capt. Hook said.

***

That was it Wendy feared both her and Peter were dead. Peter was next to her now. "Peter," she whispered, almost too cold to speak," I'm cold."

"Don't worry Wendy," he said, also noticeably weakened by the cold."To die will only be the next great adventure." With that both Peter Pan and Wendy died as the tide rose above the rock.

The bodies of Peter and Wendy washed up onto the shore the next morning, when the tide flowed in. Their bodies a bluish gray color, from drowning in the cold bay.

Suddenly Peter's body stirred. He coughed up water and amazingly the color returned to his skin. He was alive. He looked over at Wendy, she didn't move, but then she too coughed up water, and the color returned to her face.

The tribe of Indians along the shore saw this, and stared in awe. Then they ran out onto the beach and lifted Wendy and Peter up, carrying them back to the village as prisoners.

---

The Princess Tiger Lily sat on what could be called a throne next to her father, standing beside her. The Indians tossed Peter and Wendy into the throne room. Peter saw the Princess and bowed, getting Wendy to do the same.

The leader of the small party told the princess, "We saw them come back from the dead, they do very amazing things, like you, but different, especially the boy."

Princess Tiger Lily stood and spoke, "Thank you, for sparing my life. Come, Let there be peace among us. We will be strong against our common enemy." She took a small smoke from the peace pipe and passed it to Peter who took a draft in. It then passed to Wendy, who took a tiny bit in out of respect, but it was obviously strong for her.

The princess then told Peter the news, Hook had captured the Lost Boys and Tink, and the tribe would be willing to help in the rescue. Peter politely refused, telling her, "I can do this on my own. You're a princess. You've got to look out for your people."

---

Peter held Wendy tightly as they glided along the coast, getting ever closer to the Pirate ship. Peter set Wendy down nearby on shore and floated down onto the crow's nest. He then did a very good imitation of a crow caw, instantly waking Hook from his slumber.

Hook flung open the door. "Who's there, come out and face me like a man," he yelled. Peter glided down onto the deck. Instantly cannonballs were flying through the air at him, and peter dodged them, darting from left to right.

Suddenly he saw a cannonball headed directly for his face. Peter closed his eyes, opening them to find it stopped inches from impact. "So," he thought, "I can do it to, that's why I can do all these things." Peter grinning, looked at Hook

The cannonball flew directly at him, but Hook simply flung it away. Peter grabbed a sword and Hook drew his. The battle the likes of which Neverland, had never seen before. Then Peter got the upper hand, and stabbed Hook through the chest. Hook's hat fell off of his head, giving Peter the first look at the pirate's face before he fell into the sea.

---

All the pirates had runaway during the fight, leaving the ship abandoned. Peter flew back to shore and brought Wendy over to the ship, "It's time to go home," he told her. The released the Lost boys, John, and Michael, from the iron bars below, and Peter told everyone, "It's time for us to take them back to England."

"Just how are you going to do that?" Michael asked

Peter looked at the ship. He flew up to the wheel and the ship shuddered. It was rising off the ground. Wendy went up to him and saw that his nose was badly bleeding, but since it didn't bother him, she went back to the deck.

All night, Peter stood up at the helm flying the ship home. All the while, the Lost Boys, Wendy, John, and Michael were in the cabins asleep. The next morning Peter set them down in a lake not far from where the Darling lived.

He went down and called them all awake. "Oh, Peter," she said, "Thank you, ever so much." With that Peter felt his first kiss from Wendy. (Tinkerbell was back on Neverland.)

He then flew them all back to the house and left them in their room, while he flew back to the ship. "Lost boys, I know you won't live forever. So I am relieving you of duty and if the Darlings allow it, you can stay here if you want." And as soon as those words passed from his lips, the lost boys all cheered for they very muched liked MS. Wendy. "Are you going to stay," one asked. "Probably not," he said. That in fact was a lie. Wendy had made asked him to come back every spring.

The Lost Boys were found by the Darlings and were adopted and they allowed Peter to take Wendy with him for a week every spring. After many years they all grew up, that is except, Peter and Wendy. They never aged and Wendy never married. Many years later, after the others were gone, yes even Tinkerbelle; Wendy flew off with Peter to Neverland, and was never seen again.


End file.
